


The garden snake series: Snake in the grass.

by Angelheart01



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel true form, Apples, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Aziraphale’s ture form, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Cute, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven, Shrinking, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tiny Crowley, tiny snake, tiny snake crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Crowley shrinks herself to tiny snake form and hides in an apple. Aziraphale guardian of the Eastern gate of Eden is on apple tree duty and reaches for the apple Crowley is hidden in. Aziraphale then takes a bite of the juicy golden apple. Crowley temps an angel to eat an apple.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	The garden snake series: Snake in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Aziraphale and Crowley female. I’m not sorry. Aziraphale’s true form is based on true form angel fan fiction.

Crowley shrinks herself to tiny size and then changes to her true form snake form. She is so tiny and almost like a worm like form and slithers on her belly and makes her way into heaven’s garden mainly the East side.

There in the of Eden she approached a massive giant white haired border line platinum blond haired angel with a long white gown and a giant flaming sword.

She had 6 big, long white feathered wings, 4 heads the middle one was human like, one was an eagle, another was an ox or a zebra and the last was a white lion with icy blue glowing eyes.

The angel was covered head to toe with lots of large glowing blue eyes balls all over her whole body and there on her plump stomach was a big, open mouth with large frightening teeth where her belly button would of been.

She had enough eyes on her body to catch a glimpse even at the smallest of creatures. To a human her giant true form would look monstrous and terrifying.

Naturally Crowley had no fear but Crowley knew a demon seeking into the garden with an angel on duty wasn’t a good idea.

Demons weren’t allowed to enter the garden it was forbidden. If an angel caught them they would instantly be caught, banished and likely punishment would soon end in a quick smiting.

But Crowley was a cleaver girl. She was smart, witty and quick. She was also tiny and she used her small size to her advantage.

No one saw her at this tiny size. Crowley slithers right under the giant angel. Crawling right under Aziraphale’s white robe right near or past her huge feet and slides quickly past her without being noticed in her tiny form.

She quickly creeps past without being seen or heard at her miniature size by the enormous, unaware angel who stood above her. She manages to make it past without being squished or stepped on in her tiny travels.

Crowley then climbs up the tallest tree in the garden. She was camouflaged well blending in with the dark tree bark and the few red leaves that were on the tree. She finds a big, beautiful apple and digs a hole in the back of apple then hides in the hole she carved out for herself.

She was tucked away in a big, plump, juicy, golden apple. Meanwhile Aziraphale guardian of the Eastern gate of Eden is on apple tree duty that day. Aziraphale approaches the tall tree and a shadow appears and soft hums are head coming from the huge winged being as the giant angel made her arrival.

Aziraphale reaches for the exact apple Crowley is has sunken herself into. Crowley is hidden away inside. Crowley is perfectly tucked away inside the golden fruit unnoticed by the enormous angel. Crowley’s plan was working perfectly.

The massive angel began wrapping her enormous hand around the fruit. The giant hand began tugging at the perfectly ripe fruit and slowly began picking the apple right off the tree branch unaware Crowley is hidden inside.

The tree shook rapidly with a strong force tugging at the gold ball of sweetness. The rocking increased and rattled the branches. The green leaves were swaying back and forth and then a sharp snap was heard. The apple had been picked from the tree and set free from it’s nurturing roots.

Aziraphale holds the gorgeous, round, golden fruit in her hands and stares at the delicious looking creation showing appreciation for her father’s creations. She admirers it’s beauty and then proceeds to takes a bite of the juicy golden apple.

The angel lowers the apple to her belly area where her angelic form mouth is, closes her blue eyes and sinks her pearly white teeth into the flesh of the sweet, juicy round fruit. Moaning in bliss as she tastes all the sweet, delicious flavors of the juicy fruit as the juices drip dribble down her face and fall down her grown and land on her lower belly.

Aziraphale opens her eyes to take another big bite of the apple and all of the sudden Crowley pops her head right out of the apple and says.

”BOO! Hello angel!”

Aziraphale shouts “Crowley! What are you doing in there?!”

“I’m hiding, I wanted to surprise you.”

“How did you get in here you know your not allowed in the garden” “And why are you so small?”

“I shrunk myself, and crept into the garden and hid in the apple, you didn’t even notice me.”

“Are you supersized angel?”

”Well, yes I would say so.”

“Yes! I suppose I am surprised, But... but I almost ate you!”

“That’s ok angel, I don’t mind.”

”No! It’s not ok Crowley!”

How can you even think that’s ok for an angel to eat a demon?”

“O like I said, I don’t mind if it’s you who eats me” besides you can’t hurt me.” Crowley jokes.

“Yes but I do mind, I don’t want to eat you it’s just not right for angels to go around eating tiny creatures hiding in apples!” Aziraphale said.

“Just think of yourself as a big bird and me as a worm”

”Crowley No!”

”Maybe not, but you certainly wanted to eat that apple, didn’t you angel?”

“I just wanted a taste, I didn’t know you were in there.”

“O come on you mean to tell me with all of those eyes you couldn’t see me sneaking right past you? Or maybe you did see me and choose to ignore me” Crowley joked.

Crowley slithers out of the hole and perched on Aziraphale’s right hand. Suddenly all of Aziraphale’s glowing blue eyes stared down at a tiny snake like Crowley sitting in her huge hand.

“I suppose you were so small I may of overlooked you” Aziraphale admitted.

”Wait a minute, you tempted me into eating that apple, didn’t you?”

”I don’t know angel, did I?” Crowley winked.

”Yes you did, I don’t know how you managed to do it but you tricked me” Aziraphale said rather shocked.

”Guiltily as sin angel” Crowley answers.

“Why you naughty fiend you, you wildly old serpent you tricky little man”. “You actually managed to temp an angel into gluttony?” “That’s a sin you know.” Aziraphale said definitely.

”Yep, I’m just doing my part” Crowley said proud with herself.

Aziraphale then blushed and smiled “Well played serpent”.

“Your going straight to Hell, you know?” Aziraphale said.

”Been there, done that, so what else is new?” Crowley said sarcastically.

”O you” Aziraphale said.

Crowley crawled up or slithers up Aziraphale’ arm sleeve and rests or perches on her shoulder then travels down to her plump middle and rests on her angel’s warm belly until she finds herself napping there feeling safe and warm. Aziraphale’s belly mouth remains closed and cracks a giddy smile.

“Crowley he, he , he get of there, you know I’m ticklish there.” Aziraphale said giggling.

”I know that’s why I’m enjoying this so much plus your belly is very warm and cozy. It’s the perfect spot for me to rest hope you don’t mind angel.”

”Well, no I don’t mind. Ok Crowley you can rest on my belly but you can’t stay for long, remember your not suppose to be in the garden in the first place.”

”Yes I know angel but I’m lonely and could use your company.”

“Crowley I’m busy I’m on apple tree duty today and...”

Crowley looks up at the giant angel above with big sad yellow reptile eyes.

Aziraphale ties to ignore Crowley’s sobs and whimpers from below but soon gives in and simplifies with her little friend.

“O deer please don’t look at me with those big, sad, yellow snake eyes there’s nothing I can do about it, I don’t make the rules...” Aziraphale looks down at the sad little snake laying on his midsection we’ll ok you can stay for a little while.”

”O angel your such a big softy” Crowley said.

”I’m soft” Aziraphale mumbles to himself.

”And ticklish” Crowley said.

”O ticklely boo” Aziraphale laughed.

Crowley slithers from her cozy spot on her angel’s tummy and moves to her angel’s legs. Aziraphale sits down under the shaded tree and rests calmly breathing slowly inhaling taking in the fresh air and smiling.

Crowley rests on Aziraphale’s lap feeling the rays from the sun warm her scales enjoying a nice sunbath.

Aziraphale wraps her wings around herself and Crowley. She then places the apple into her bellybutton and her mouth opened and bit down on the delicious treat. She takes another bite of her apple as apple juice dribbled down her chin and splashed Crowley on her head.

”O sorry Crowley”

”It’s quite alright angel”

“I’m enjoying this quite a bit, I suppose I could use the company too and I’m glad I’m sharing it with you.” Aziraphale admits.

”Angel, you are the sweetest, and that’s why I love you.” Crowley confesses.

”I love you too.” Aziraphale answers back hole heartily.

Both spent the rest of the day chilling out, relaxing and sitting under the apple tree and enjoying the sunshine together.


End file.
